Anniversary
by kiki399
Summary: It's Martha and Jonathan's 20th Anniversary, which leads to an interesting conversation between Lois and Clark.


Lois watched the couples dance, the music wafting through the Talon. She had to admit, for a small town they sure knew how to party. It was the Kent's 20th anniversary and most of the town had shown up.

About a month ago Clark has come to her, desperate for gift ideas. She figured sending them to Metropolis for a weekend with the inclusion of theatre tickets and dinner at one of her favorite little cafés would do the trick. Chloe and Lana had chipped in for the dinner and theatre tickets, so her and Clark shared the hotel costs. Farmboy owed her, big time. She knew he was nervous about the how and when she'd collect. It was almost more fun making him sweat.

But their plans had changed when Jonathan ambushed them before dinner three weeks ago; enlisting their aid in giving Martha an anniversary party she wouldn't soon forget. Lois grinned at the memory.

Jonathan had come up with the idea of turning the Talon into their very own dance hall. And Lois had to admit, there was actually a lot of space once the room was fully opened and the tables moved along the walls. Both her and Clark had worked their asses off doing whatever Mr. Kent told them. He was determined to do most of it himself to maintain the surprise for his wife. As the deadline loomed, they had enlisted Lana and Chloe and together, managed to finish everything on schedule.

Jonathan had been intent on giving Martha the wedding party they never had. Lois supposed that was the price of eloping. And deep down she was enthralled with the romance of it all - though she'd never admit that to anyone. Ever.

It had been a long day and night filled with happy tears and laughter, not to mention plenty of talking and dancing. Lois had felt the need to escape from it all, even if just for a moment. She snuck her way up the stairs to the darkened door of her apartment.

The night was finally beginning to slow down, the lights dimming to a soft glow as couples danced to slower music. Lois was about to enter her apartment, but thought better of it. Instead, in the darkness, she slipped off her stiletto heels and threw them to the floor. 'The price a girl pays to look good' she thought ruefully.

She sank down to the floor, hiking her simple blue silk dress to her knees, allowing her to slide her legs between the widely spaced railing. She swung her legs back and forth childishly. She scooted forward, resting her head against one of the posts, enjoying watching the people below her.

Another mid-tempo country song began to play.

She hummed along tunelessly, watching as a smiling Jonathan Kent pulled his wife onto the dance floor, wrapping her in his arms. Lois smiled faintly as they began to dance slowly to their own rhythm while the rest of the couples moved along to the faster beat.

_And I want to be happy  
And I only want you  
If you think that I'm crazy  
I'm just crazy 'bout you  
Crazy 'bout you_

Fitting words, she had to admit. She sighed softly, a feeling of melancholy sweeping through her. She shivered as she felt a coolness in the air.

"Cold?"

Lois whipped her head around at the voice. "Ouch. Goddamn mother f--"

"Is that anyway for a lady to speak?" Clark asked amused. She looked beautiful and elegant - but with the mouth of a seasoned sailor. "Mind if I join you?" He slid down beside her, shrugging out of his suit coat and throwing it over her shoulders before she could protest.

Lois, still rubbing her head glared at him. "Thanks. But what if I do mind?"

"Well, you'll just have to get over it, then." He slid his long legs between the posts. "This is rather comfortable." He glanced down at the dark silk pooled around her thighs; the view a little more enticing then he expected.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to sneak up on a person?" Lois asked irritably. "I think you just gave me a nice goose-egg on my forehead. That'll look great with this dress."

Clark blinked, trying to focus. "Huh? Oh. Quit being a baby Lois. It's not my fault you turned your head into the post." He saw her narrow her eyes, mouth opened to deliver a scathing retort, he was sure. He brought his arms up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let's see that precious forehead." He gently grabbed her chin, turning it to a certain angle to see the supposed damage he'd caused. He gently brushed away her side-swept bangs with his index finger.

She rolled her eyes as he examined her intently. "I'm not a baby. And I wasn't scared, just surprised. Forgive me for not appreciating having my head collide with a hard piece of wood." She watched him smile slightly at her words. She squirmed uncomfortably. "Are you done yet, Doctor?"

He let her go. "Well, the prognosis is good. I doubt you'll even have a bruise."

She snorted. "Nice try, but I can already feel it."

He grinned. "For a city girl, you sure have the manners of a small town redneck."

She smirked. "I learn from the best." She turned back to watch his parents dance. "What are you doing up here anyway? Don't you have a little girlfriend to squire around the dance floor?"

He leaned forward, mimicking her position, head propped against a post. Watching more couples begin to dance. "I just needed to escape for a few minutes. Get away from all those people."

She turned her head slightly, and eyed him skeptically. "Uh huh. And I'm having Brad Pitt's baby."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Sarcasm duly noted."

"Didn't your daily fight already occur this afternoon? Please, don't tell me there's more trouble in Lala Land."

"Yeah. Sure, no trouble. And quit calling it that."

Lois leaned back on her hands. She let out an exaggerated sigh. "I know I'm going to regret this... but what happened this time?"

Clark twisted to face her. "We broke up."

Lois stared at him unimpressed.

"For good."

Lois raised an eyebrow.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Permanently. Irrevocably. Forever. Finito. Do you need a thesaurus?" He waited for her reaction.

Lois laughed. "At least your parents won't have to worry about you having sex while they're in Metropolis."

His eyes widened. Definitely not the response he had expected. "That's not funny," he complained.

Lois laughed even harder. She laid down, her back on the floor. "Are you kidding me? It's hilarious. And ironic. She dumped you at your parents' 20th anniversary party..." She thought about it for a moment. "Actually, that's pretty heartless."

Clark sighed and joined her on the floor. "Actually, I kind of ended things with her."

Lois turned to him, eyes wide in surprise. "Oh." Then she smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You dumped your girlfriend during your parents' anniversary party. Now _that_ is heartless."

"It wasn't like that...exactly. We were arguing again and she was threatening to leave, so I told her go ahead. I was just tired. Tired of pretending I was happy, tired of trying to make myself believe I wanted to be with her...just tired."

Lois looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Clark."

He smiled. "No you're not. You and Chloe have been rooting for us to break up since we got back together - the third time."

Lois tried to look insulted. "What? That's ridiculous. I'll admit we knew you weren't exactly happy. That was one unhealthy relationship you two have. Had."

Clark eyed her. "Yes, your friendship and caring have really shined through. How much?"

"What!"

He waited.

Lois sighed in resignation. "20 bucks. Each." She added. "Damn, I guess Chloe won. Although a week later and Martha would've had the jackpot. Now that would've been a nice bonus anniversary gift. I figured being your stubborn self you two would last at least another two months. Geez Kent, way to go."

"I'm glad your priorities are straight."

"Hey you should've told me. Then we both could've profited. The pot was getting pretty hefty. Right, but that's insensitive. How are you? Deep down?"

Clark laughed. "Good try Lois."

"I really am sorry that it didn't work out the way you had hoped." She admitted.

"Thanks. Is it bad that I feel relieved and, well, free?"

Lois sat up. "Dear God, no. I feel that way every time I dump...never mind."

He watched the happy couples below them. "What a pair we make."

"Hey, speak for yourself. I'm perfectly happy not having some guy attempting to boss me around or get me into bed."

"Maybe. But don't you want that?" He asked, knowing she would know exactly what he meant.

She watched Jonathan whisper something in Martha's ear, making her laugh.

"Yeah," she admitted softly. "But unlike you, I'm not going to settle for something that isn't _that_. Not anymore. Don't get me wrong; I'm not looking for it yet. But when I do…"

"I guess that makes sense. I was unfair to Lana. I was so intent on trying to make our relationship into what my parents have. I couldn't just let things be, couldn't enjoy it for what it was."

"Well, it's nice of you to take the blame for the both of you, but unless you were in a relationship with yourself, it doesn't really work. And I can't say I really blame you. You get to see a real, loving, healthy relationship everyday, who wouldn't want that?"

"I guess."

"Sometimes I wish I could've known what love, real love actually was, or looked like. Maybe I wouldn't have been so quick to believe..." Lois trailed off, realizing she had said way too much.

Clark looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Lois shook her head. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"I doubt that. But pull away. You always do."

She turned to him. "What does that mean?"

He held her gaze. "You know exactly what that means. But I'll spell it out for you: as soon as things get a little too personal you pull away and close yourself off. Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared." She rolled her eyes at his laughter. "Fine. You really want to know. I'll tell you. I wish I had known, or understood what constituted love in a real relationship. Maybe then I wouldn't have believed Brandon when he said he loved me and learn later he had only been after one thing."

Clarks eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. I didn't know...I'm sorry."

Lois punched his shoulder. "Will you quit apologizing? Unless your name is Brandon. But don't worry, I learned my lesson. I grew up fast, maybe too fast. But that has nothing to do with you."

"I wish I would've known you back then."

Lois laughed. "Yeah right. How long did it take for us to even become friends?"

Clark grinned. "Good point. We would've killed each other. But I'd still like to beat this Brandon guy up though."

Lois smirked. "Thanks for the sentiment. But you forget I've always been able to take care of myself." Clark eyed her skeptically. "Alright, most of the time. But I got my revenge. I only have fond memories of him now."

"I don't think I even want to know. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I'll be sure to remind you."

Another light country song started.

"I bet. C'mon, you're always telling me to stop brooding. Let's dance."

Lois laughed, but stopped when she realized he was serious. "Claarrrk" she whined as he pulled her up. "I really don't want to. There is no way those shoes are going back anywhere near my feet."

"Oh, quit complaining. I'll let you stand on my shoes. You know my parents will be wondering where we are. Wouldn't want to disappoint them now would we."

Lois gave him a dirty look. "That's cheap. You know I like your parents."

Clark smiled innocently. "C'mon I need a dance partner, my other one ditched me."

"Imagine that." But Lois allowed him to drag her down the stairs. "Fine. But I'm keeping your coat. I'm freezing."

"That's fine. It looks pretty good on you, anyway."

"You can stop buttering me up with compliments, Smallville. I already agreed to a dance."

He pulled her into his arms. And they danced themselves over to his parents.

Martha's eyes widened happily. "Oh Jonathan, look!" He spun them around to see what she was talking about.

"So they didn't sneak out on us."

Martha slapped him lightly on his chest.

"Hey lovebirds. You both look wonderful. But keep those hands where we can see them" Lois said over Clark's shoulder.

Clark spun her around so he could mock whisper to his parents. "Don't mind Lois, I'm trying to teach her how to dance."

Lois punched his shoulder. "You take a few lessons from your mom and you think you're some kind of expert. And you're making it really hard for me to stay on your shoes!"

Clark looked down grinning. "Sorry Princess."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you think you're amusing, because no one else here does."

Jonathan and Martha watched them banter their way across the dance floor. "Remind you of anyone?" Jonathan asked her.

Martha smiled up at him. "You were a better dancer then Clark." She stretched up to kiss her husband. And the music continued.

_The world is but a monster  
And I'm not scared at all  
I'm floatin' through the heavens  
The world is in my arms_

**The End.**

_Songs: _

_Crazy About You-Whiskeytown, Paper Moon-Whiskeytown_


End file.
